A touch screen type display module having a touch screen panel is preferred for its convenient use and refined design of conventional electronic appliances, such as ATM devices, or TVs, and for the input of a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone.
Such a touch screen type display module is able to process a specific function by figuring out a specific point of a character or a specific position touched by a user's finger or a touch pen, without auxiliary input means such as a keypad.
A capacitive touch screen may be categorized into a mutual capacitive touch screen and a self capacitive touch screen. In the mutual capacitive touch screen, capacitive change between a sensing electrode and a driving electrode is detected by touch to determine a touch point. Generally, the capacitive touch screen panel may have a structure configured of sensing electrodes arranged in a longitudinal direction and driving electrodes arranged in a horizontal direction which are sequentially multilayered in an up and down direction.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.